This invention relates to apparatus for mounting an accessory device to a rail, and more particularly to a quick attachment/quick release rail clamp mount for a longitudinal rail which may be carried by a gun.
It is often useful to mount an accessory device, such as a light beam generator, to a rail that may be secured to or otherwise carried by a gun. When the rail is carried by a gun, it is of utmost importance that the mounting apparatus, which interfaces the accessory device and the rail, be firmly clamped or otherwise firmly secured to the rail, while at the same time it is desirable that the rail clamp mount be quickly and easily securable to and removable from the rail.